Tentamen
by felix vulpes
Summary: Hermione, médicomage spécialiste en potion, doit encore soigner un patient pour une tentative de suicide? Va-t-elle réussir?


Disclamer : bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Merci à JK Rowling

**Tentamen**

- Hermione, urgences à la salle 15

Hermione se leva précipitamment de son bureau, enfila sa blouse et couru dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son équipe dans la salle 15.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a? Demanda-t-elle en se lavant les mains.

- Apparemment, c'est une tentative de suicide à la potion. Nous lui avons donné du bézoard, mais cela n'a eu aucun effet. Nous attendons donc vos instructions.

Hermione soupira. Encore une, encore une tentative de suicide. Elle avait vu la vie à l'hôpital plus joyeuse, mais elle devait sans cesse sauver des vies dont les patients n'en voulaient plus, des vies qui les dégoutaient et dont ils avaient tenté d'achever, mais elle venait alors casser ce rêve. Mais c'était cela, spécialiste des potions. Lorsqu'elle avait choisi cette option à la fin de la guerre, elle pensait sauver les personnes victimes des meurtriers, mais elle avait toujours des tentatives de suicide...

Elle pris sa baguette dans sa blouse, la leva et fit rapidement un diagnostic général. Elle apprit que le cerveau était en coma artificiel et que les battements du cœur s'amenuisait. Il fallait faire vite, apparemment, la potion donnait un arrêt cardiaque.

- Un homme intelligent, murmura Hermione, le coma artificiel l'empêche de souffrir.

Elle s'exclama ensuite :

- Anita, prends lui un peu de son sang et dépêche-toi de envoyer au laboratoire des antidotes, il doit lui rester moins d'une heure. John, va me cherche un fiole d'adrénaline, j'espère que ça va suffire.

Pendant ce temps, elle murmura une formule en agitant soigneusement sa baguette. Peu à peu, le rythme du cœur redevint vers la normal, mais toujours avec quelques arythmies, ce sort étant difficile à maîtriser sur plusieurs minutes. John fit l'injection et Hermione pu arrêter son sort, elle était déjà épuisée. Le cœur manqua un battement, mais reprit à 40 battements par minutes, cela devrait suffire.

- Surveille-le John, j'en peu plus, dit Hermione.

Elle s'assit alors sur une chaise pour se reposer quelques minutes, mais au bout de deux minutes, John l'appela. Les battements avaient repris leur baisse, ils étaient à 19 par minutes, trop faibles, vraiment trop faibles, l'oxygénation des tissus n'allaient plus être adéquates.

- Donne lui une nutrition neurale, je veux pas qu'il se réveille en état de légume, et aussi une potion d'oxygène. Ne lui donne pas d'adrénaline, sa risque d'aggraver l'état de son cœur.

Hermione se mit alors à réfléchir. Que faire si l'adrénaline ne suffisait pas? En plus son patient commençait à avoir de la peine à respirer.

- Fiole de réanimation Anita, cria-t-elle.

Elle commençait à stresser, cela faisait trois mois qu'elle n'avait plus eu de mort, triste mais heureuse statistique. Elle ne voulait pas lâcher maintenant. Grâce à la fiole de réanimation, la respiration se stabilisa, mais le patient repris légèrement connaissance, le coma artificiel étant levé, et il gémit de douleur.

- Antalgique John, je crois qu'on le perd vraiment.

Alors que John donnait l'antalgique au patient, Lisbeth entra dans la salle, une fiole noir charbon à la main.

- Attention, hurla-t-elle, j'ai l'antidote.

Hermione, Anita et John reculèrent tous de deux pas, Hermione surveillant le patient du coin de l'œil. Elle se dit qu'elle l'avait déjà vu, son visage lui disait quelque chose. Lisbeth pris l'antidote dans la main gauche et sa baguette dans la main droite. Elle murmura une formule. Le patient se réveilla totalement et se mit à hurler, comme s'il avait reçu un doloris. Hermione dut se retenir de lui donner une potion d'antalgique, cela n'aurait servi à rien.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle, il a pensé à tout, sauf à l'antidote. On guérit souvent la mal par le mal.

Lorsque Lisbeth eut fini de donner l'antidote, le patient continua à hurler. Hermione fit un nouveau sort de diagnostic. Le patient était en bonne santé en dehors de sa douleur, que rien ne pourrait guérir. Celle-ci durait en général 5 minutes.

Hermione pu donc enfin se reposer, surtout mentalement car il lui restait encore du travail. Elle prit le dossier du patient pour l'examiner dans les détails, mais ne pu s'empêcher de s'attarder sur le nom : Nott. Oui, elle le connaissait, Théodore Nott. Hermione soupira. C'était le seul Serpentard qu'elle avait toujours espéré qu'il finisse bien. Elle se rappela qu'il était long et filiforme, mais c'était aussi un enfant intelligent, elle n'avait jamais su s'il était meilleur qu'elle car il était timide, il ne se mettait pas en avant et ne levait pas la main lorsque les professeurs, préférant murmuré la réponse pour lui-même.

Hermione avait même espéré un temps sortir avec lui, après avoir quitté Viktor. Elle n'avait cependant pas oser l'approcher. L'aurait-il traité de sang-de-bourbe comme Malefoy? Elle s'était contentée de l'observer de loin, puis elle s'en était lassée et s'était éprise de Ron, sa mari actuel.

Elle se leva de son bureau avec ses pensées en tête, rangea le dossier, posa sa blouse et partit dans la salle de transplanage pour ensuite se retrouver chez elle et revoir ses enfants, Rose et Hugo. Abandonnant ses soucis comme elle abandonnait St-Mangouste.

Le lendemain, elle retrouva l'hôpital et ses soucis. Elle prit le dossier de Nott, elle était résolue à commencer par lui, le plus dur serait ainsi fait.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle le découvrit la mine morose, finissant son petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Monsieur Nott, je suis le médecin Weasley.

Il releva la tête. Hermione découvrit alors ses yeux rouges.

- Hermione, qui d'autres que toi aurait pu me sauver, mais tu n'aurais pas dû.

- On me le dit à longueur de journée Théodore, répondit-elle.

Nott tressaillit à la citation de son nom. Hermione l'avait fait sciemment, comme avec ses autres patients se dit-elle.

- Alors comment as-tu trouvé ma potion?

Hermione se réjouit, au moins, il voulait parler, il en avait certainement besoin après son acte.

- Ma fois, répondit-elle, c'était plus dur que d'habitude, ta potion pour ralentir le cœur est particulièrement efficace. Heureusement que nous avons un bon centre de préparation d'antidotes. Il leur a fallut seulement une demi heure, mais crois-moi, elle m'a paru longue.

Cette fois Nott eu un sourire :

- J'ai presque réussit, peut-être que si je mettait plus de racine de valériane...

- Non, s'écria Hermione, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, et pas physiquement, ce serai trop facile. Je veux que tu sois guérit mentalement. Tu ne mettras donc pas plus de racine de valériane.

- Je vais devoir vider ma panse pour que tu me laisse sortir? demanda-t-il. Autant commencer tout de suite.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière de dépeindre sa vie. Puis il se lança :

- Les gens autour de moi croient que je suis heureux, que j'ai la meilleure des vies et que je n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. J'ai une femme, paraît-il aimante, trois enfants, paraît-il de vrais chérubins, j'ai un travail bien payé, je suis chercheurs à l'institut des découvertes magiques, une belle maison que certains appellent un manoir, et toutes ses choses qui font que je devraient être heureux.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas, le coupa Hermione.

- Non, je ne le suis pas, repris Théodore. Il y a tant de choses que les gens ignorent. Ma femme, je ne l'ai jamais aimée, non pas qu'elle soit désagréable, frigide ou oisive ou je ne sais quoi d'autres. Non, elle est gentille. Mais le mariage a été arrangé, comme souvent chez les sangs purs. Pour une fois, tu as la chance d'être de parents moldus, crois moi. Elle est comme mon amie, mais certainement pas ma femme, et je ne supporte pas d'être toujours près d'elle. Pour mes enfants, les trois que j'ai sont de vrais petits anges, je dois le reconnaître, mais ça aurait été mieux si je pouvais dire mes quatre enfants, celle qui aurait dû être la deuxième est morte en couche. Alors quand on me dit trois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser quatre.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Théodore, mais il continua son histoire, de sa voie monotone et triste :

- Et pour mon travail, de l'extérieur, on dirait que c'est un fabuleux travail, chercheur, en plus à l'institut des découvertes magiques, que demander de mieux, en plus j'ai un bon salaire. Mais je m'ennuie, tout seul dans mon laboratoire, j'ai bien des collègues, mais je suis resté comme je l'étais à Poularde, timide. Et donc les gens pensent que je suis froid et distant. Seul mon manoir pourrai me réconforter, mais il me paraît grand et vide, comme au temps de mon père. J'ai toujours l'impression que je vais voir ma mère apparaître au coin d'un couloir, comme jadis quand j'étais un enfant, mais elle est décédée il y a bien longtemps.

- Comment? demanda aimablement Hermione.

- Le manoir a été attaqué un soir, alors que j'avais neuf ans, des voleurs vraisemblablement, mais on les a jamais retrouvé. Elle s'est prise un sort. Je ne crois pas que c'était voulu, mais elle a alors dévalé les escaliers et c'est un corps sans vie qui s'est retrouvé à l'entrée du salon.

Théodore repris alors son souffle.

- C'est bon, tu vas me laisser sortir? demanda-t-il.

- Peut-être mon cher. Mais reconstruit ta vie et j'en serai contente. Quitte ta femme s'il le faut, abandonne ton manoir, ou plutôt devrai-je dire ta cage à souvenir, quitte ton travail et fait quelque chose qui te plaît. Il faut que tu recolles les morceaux qui valent encore la peine. Tes enfants par exemple, profite de leur présence au lieu de songer à ce qui aurait pu être. Le passé est le passé, il ne peut être changé, alors tourne toi vers le futur.

Hermione songea qu'elle donnait ses conseils à tous ses patients qui tentait de se suicider, même si avec certaines personnes elle n'avait pas grand succès. Cependant, le visage de Théodore repris légèrement de la couleur et Hermione en fût heureuse. Elle avait peut-être gagné pour une fois.

- Merci Hermione, murmura-t-il, j'ai l'impression que tu me comprends un peu, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai la force de faire ce que tu me conseilles, je suis un Serpentard après tout, pas un Gryffondor.

- Et les Serpentards sont rusés, répondit Hermione, tu pourras donc changer sans que les autres ne te jugent trop mal.

- Oui, peut-être.

Trois jours après cet entretien, Hermione laissa sortir Théodore de l'hôpital. Elle n'était pas sûre de son coup, mais elle espérait qu'il pourrait s'en sortir.

Deux ans plus tard, Hermione sortir de l'hôpital par l'entrée des visiteurs. Elle avait rendez-vous avec un certain Nott, Théodore Nott. Son nouvel amant. Ron ne la comblait plus, ne l'avait jamais vraiment comblée, elle avait écouté sa raison en le choisissant, mais elle regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir choisi son cœur. Celui qu'elle avait longtemps observé, assis au fond de la bibliothèque...


End file.
